Beloved brother
by iiStrawberry Lushx
Summary: Carver Hawke and M!Hawke one-shot. This takes place after the mage rebellion of Kirkwall and the brothers are not destined to stay together for very much longer. It's always hard to give that final goodbye, but there is still promise in the future that they will see each other again. Post-Mage&Templar war.


**A/N: I absolutely adore the Hawke brothers and I wanted to get something out while I'm still working on the new chapter of Confessions. It should be out soon, but I hope you guys still enjoy this one. Please give me any feedback that you may have.**

* * *

There was so much blood that was splattered in the streets of Kirkwall. The causalities that were lost on both sides was staggering, and the number was only growing rapidly by the second. So many of the mages were becoming more desperate as the templars were surrounding them, and they turned themselves into abominations. There were so many bodies lying around throughout the city that many would assume that there was another invasion – this time it was a mage who decided to turn his back on his own friends and start a rebellion that no one could have any hopes of winning.

There were many dead bodies that littered the halls of the fort – Fenris and Orsino were among them. Hawke didn't know where he went wrong over the seven past years he spent living in the city. There was a higher body count that he caused before he even made it to the city of chains. His father Malcom died years before the Blight, his sister died before they could escape from Lothering, and he couldn't protect his own mother from the psychopath who took her life. He couldn't protect any of them when it was his job to, he was not only the first son to his parents but he was the eldest child as well and should have taken better care of his family. There was only one person that he was able to save from a certain death, and that person was still with him today.

Carver, his younger brother, was covered from head-to-toe in the blood of both their allies and enemies. The blue and silver armor he was cladded in was stained in both red and brown liquid, they had been fighting for many hours now. There has been more death in these past few hours than both of them have caused in their seven years together combined. "Is..it over?" The younger Hawke brother questioned as they stared down at the red statue that stood before them.

Meredith, the knight-commander, now stood before them as red lyurium statue in a pose that expressed the pain that the idol put her through. It was a long battle that had finally came to an end, and both of the brothers were put at ease. "Yes, it is." Hawke finally answered after a few seconds of silence examining the statue to see if it was really the end.

All of Hawke's friends stood among them, the rest decided to stay by his side. Aveline, Merrill, Varric, and Isabela stayed by his side. Anders was executed in the street while Fenris had sided with the templars since he wasn't going to side with his enemies. The loss of a friend deeply hurt Hawke since he was the one who had to put both men down, but nothing hurt him more than being betrayed by the one man who claimed to love him more than anything. Anders was his best friend as well as the love of his life – his betrayal was the one that Hawke didn't see coming, and his wound is the one that was never going to fully heal.

"I'm with you." Carver responded as he moved closer to his older brother's side as there reinforcements move in to surround the small group of four. Aveline and Merrill, who remained on both sides, prepared their own weapons as well as Cullen moved in with his weapon drawn as he ordered one of his men to check on the former knight-commander. There was no movement from her, and the battle was over before it could begin.

Hawke took the silent vow to leave before turning to the other three, and motioned for them to follow behind him. They were given the permission to leave the city without further trouble, and he was going to take that promise. This was going to be the last time that Hawke was going to see Kirkwall; the city where his new life began. There were many bad memories in the city, but there were good ones as well. This is the place where he had his own beginning, and he would not have made it this far without his brother and friends. Just the fact that he still has those two things, he was certain that he would be able to keep going.

There was a boat that was waiting for them at the pier, Varric and Isabela were already aboard waiting for them. It didn't take very long for the boat to depart from the gallows, and Hawke sat there in silence as he watched the city getting further and further away. "I'm not sad to leave this place, you know." Hawke immediately snapped out of his trance and looked over to his younger brother as he continued on. "I know it's been years since we were living in that pisshole with Gamlen, but there's been nothing but issues since Lothering." Carver explained and Hawke could tell that he was still broken up over the loss of their broken family. The twins never got along when Bethany was alive – they weren't connected in the same way that twins normally were. There often times where Hawke believed that the so-called twin telepathy was passed on between him and Carver instead. It was amazing how Carver always knew whenever he was in trouble and vice versa. He didn't share the same connection with Bethany even though they had just about everything in common. It's strange how it worked out this way.

"I'm not sure where to go on from here." Hawke confessed to his younger brother as his soft brown eyes glanced over to the small group who didn't pay any attention to them. He stirred up too much trouble in the city, and he knew that he was no longer allowed to go back. Aveline was the guard-captain and undoubtly she would always have a home to go back to, that and she won't be able to stay away from Donnic for too long. It was hard to say what would happen with the other three remaining members of the group. There is a possibility that Isabela was going to return back to her old pirate life, but he didn't know what to make of Merrill and Varric since they have never discussed any ideas to him.

Carver took the seat that was next to Hawke and only released a soft sigh. "You know, it's not going to always be like this, right?" He was staring back at the Gallows as well as it was beginning to disappear in the distance. "I'm going to have to return to the wardens and you'll be alone...are you going to be okay?" He questioned trying his best to mask over any obvious concern that he has for his older brother.

It is evident from Carver's obvious concern that he was worried for Hawke, and as much as he appreciated the concern, it wasn't needed. Hawke only reassured his brother with a small sad smile as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be fine. Just take care of yourself, and know that I am so proud of you and I have always been." Those were the feelings that Hawke has never expressed to Carver, no one has ever expressed those feelings for the only sword in the house. Their father never had the time to praise the younger son since his only focus was on the other mages in the family. Carver grew up alone and bitter because of the neglect, and Hawke would be lying if he tried to deny that he never felt partially responsible for his brother's reckless behavior.

There was a pause from Carver that lasted only a couple of seconds before he awkwardly cleared his throat. "I...don't need your praise." He responded staring down at the wooden floorboard of the boat and Hawke could see the little glint of sadness his eyes. It was very obvious that Carver was still very sore over the subject, but he was far too stubborn to ever admit it. He wanted to prove to his older brother that he was a man now, that there was nothing that could tear him down. This thought only made the older brother smile, and he only nodded his head in agreement. "besides, I can still take you in a fight. Champion or no." Carver challenged trying to change the subject before things became too sentimental between them.

"I'll hold you to that." Hawke promised with a grin and they both let out a soft chuckle at their own competitive streak. Their mother always said that they were just alike with their stubborn streaks and their bullheaded like behavior. "It's a shame that Mother couldn't be here to see us get along. But I know she's looking down on us from somewhere." It was his turn to say those words now, and they escaped from his lips so easily. The younger brother must have felt the same way since he just nodded his head in response.

 _ **Just like mother, father, and Bethany...I'm not worried because I know you'll always have my back.**_

Hawke glanced over at his teammates before returning back to his brother, giving him the warmest of smiles. "So when are we going to settle the score once and for all?" He questioned Carver with the most teasing expression.

 _ **It doesn't matter where you are. You can be nearby or halfway across Thedas. It doesn't change a thing.**_

Carver only returned the grin as they watched the sun slowly peeking up from the horizon signaling a new day. "I'll let you know, and you won't get away." He retorted only for Hawke to give him a eyeroll and shake his head in desbelief. "What? You won't!" He tried to sound more aggressive in his next set of words and it only make Hawke burst out in laugher. And Carver did as well. It doesn't matter that they were soon going to be seperated, they will always be family and they will always have each other no matter what life decided to throw at them.

 _ **You'll always be with me. And you'll always be my brother.**_


End file.
